


Drunk

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Trainers [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, mention of drunkenness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For YellowBananaOwl, who has had to wait long enough for this ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> For YellowBananaOwl, who has had to wait long enough for this ;)

The Manager was teetotal. Well, until he met the Driver. When he first saw him, he knew he was in love. But he didn’t know if the Driver would be interested. Let alone if he fancied men! So the Manager didn’t tell him. Not for a long time. Oh yes, he did finally get to know whether the Driver fancied men. But not because he finally worked up the courage to ask. It was because the Driver once told another Manager about this massive crush he had on some actor, since she was the only one who had the exact same crush. The Manager had to stop himself from spitting out his drink when he overheard them in the canteen one day. So, he knew, from that moment onwards, that he stood some of a chance. The question about him being in the running, was answered a while later.

At the annual Christmas drink for the whole company, the Manager usually sat in a corner and watched the rest of his colleagues get progressively more drunk and unruly. He would never speak a word about any of it later; what happened at the Christmas party, stayed at the Christmas party. This year though, was the first year that the Driver worked there, and thus the first time he would attend the party. Now, the canteen had a unofficial guardian: Padfoot, the cat. It would usually just walk around or curl up on on of the windowledges in the sun. But during the Christmas party, it, like the Manager, would hang around somewhere out of the way, looking at the party. And when no-one was looking, it would swipe some of the food off the table at the side of the room.

But today, the cat had somehow cottoned on to the fact that there was someone new this year, and endeavoured to get the Driver to feed him stuff. It didn’t really work, not until the party was coming to an end. The Driver had fought off the cat all night, all while getting steadily more drunk and unstable. The Manager thought he might help, if it stopped being so damned funny and adorable to watch the spectacle. He giggled a few times when he thought the Driver wasn’t watching, but he was caught out fairly soon. The Driver walked towards him, wobbling a bit, still dodging Padfoot all the way to the Manager. “Alright, I’ve tolerated it so far, but enough is enough. If you think it’s so funny, this damned cat trying to trick me all night, you try it.” he said when he came close enough not having to shout over the music. The Manager smiled at him. “Sure. Padfoot, sod off.” he said to the cat, who didn’t look that impressed with him but turned to leave anyway. “No, no, that’s not fair. You’re still SOBER. Do it in this state, and I’ll get you lunch for the next week.”

The Manager blinked and gave it a think. He would probably never get another chance to impress the Driver with something that didn’t have anything to do with their jobs. On the other hand, getting drunk after only a few beers wouldn’t really impress anyone. But he did have a plan for Padfoot. “Alright, you’re on.” The Driver grinned at him and started making his way over to the bar. “Now Padfoot, if you help me out here, you’ll get scraps all week.” the Manager whispered to the cat, who had wound himself around the Manager’s leg. “Miauw.” was the only response he got.

20 Minutes later both men were properly inebriated. “Alright, let’s see if you are as good as you say.” The Driver picked up Padfoot from where it had curled up underneath his seat, depositing him on the Manager’s lap. The Manager didn’t think twice; he grabbed the Driver’s tie and kissed him on the lips, hard and slightly sloppy because of his alcohol level. Padfoot miauwed loudly in protest and jumped off the Manager’s lap. The Manager let the Driver go, who was looking at him, dumbfounded. “Now, since I won, I’ll have a Club Sandwich next Monday.” the Manager said, getting up from his chair.

He walked out of the canteen, head held high but slightly wobbling. Their coworkers hadn’t seen what had happened, the party keeping going merrily. When the Manager got outside, he slumped against the wall, covering his eyes with his hands. “Oh God, what did I do?!” He was mortified. The Driver would never take him seriously ever again. He might as well resign now. He was pulled out of his thoughts by someone standing in front of him. “You know, I would have liked a bit of a warning. But if you want, we can try again.” The Manager pulled away his hands and looked up at the Driver shyly. “Really?” he ventured. The Driver gave him a big grin and closed the distance between them. “Yes, really.” He whispered, locking eyes with the Manager.

And that is the story of how they had their first proper kiss. And Padfoot always had something nice for lunch from then on.


End file.
